1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing system for scanning a rectangular document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanners have rapidly gained popularity through their use of converting image signals into input data in computer systems. A typical scanner comprises a housing with a transparent platform installed on its top on which a document may be placed and scanned. Light from the document is transformed into a corresponding image signal. The scanning module is composed of many intricately arranged optical components such that optical pathways are very precise. However, during the trauma of shipping and handling, the position of the scanning module may become shifted leading to the scanned image with variation in angles. Of course, if the user places the document on the transparent platform improperly, an image with a tilting angle may be resulted.
Regardless of whether the position of the scanning module is shifted or the user places the document on the transparent platform improperly, either situation will lead to a skewed document image and lower quality of the scan. Correction of the skewed document image usually requires the use of image processing programs. However, use of these programs is tedious and labor-intensive even for graphic design specialists.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an image processing system for automatically correcting the skewed document image to solve the above mentioned problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an image processing system comprising:
a scanner comprising a scanning module for scanning a rectangular document and generating corresponding image signals, the rectangular document comprising four right angles, the image signals comprising a document image of the document in it; and
a computer connected to the scanner comprising:
a memory for storing programs and files;
a processor for executing the programs stored in the memory;
a scanner control program stored in the memory for controlling operations of the scanner and storing the image signals generated by the scanner into a main image file; and
an image processing program stored in the memory for detecting a tilting angle of the document image in the main image file over which the document image is tilted about the tilting angle from an upright position and also angle variation of at least one right angle of the document image, and for correcting the document image to generate a rectangular and upright document image of the document according to the tilting angle and the angle variation of the document image.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the image processing system is designed to scan a rectangular document while easily and automatically correcting the skewed document image.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.